Project Summary Vision is dependent upon the integrity and functionality of the ocular surface, which comprises the transparent cornea, conjunctiva, and associated glands and tear film. Disturbance of this integrated unit can result in pathology causing visual impairment or blindness across the developed and developing world. Understanding the fundamental mechanisms of ocular surface homeostasis and disease together with innovative therapeutic strategy development is vital for the health of our ageing population and the economy. This proposal requests funds to help support a meeting of world leading scientists in vision research and related fields at the 2018 Gordon Research Conference on Cornea & Ocular Surface Biology & Pathology (GRC-COSBP), February 18-23 2018, at the Ventura Beach Marriott, California. We have planned nine scientific sessions addressing key paradigm shifting themes in cornea and ocular surface biology. Sessions will comprise main talks of 20 minutes with one-two short talks invited from the poster submissions. These will focus on young investigators to enable them to present and discuss their research with the community. The session titles are: 1. Latest Updates in Skin Biology; 2. Ocular Surface and Lacrimal Gland; 3. Microbiology and Infectious Disease; 4. Stromal Development, Disease and Therapy; 5. Translational Research 6. Innate and Acquired Immunity in Corneal Pathophysiology; 7. Disease Models for Therapeutic Interventional Studies; 8. Tissue Homeostasis and Wound Healing and 9. Mechanisms of Genetic Corneal Disease. We have invited a diverse selection of 30 speakers who have agreed to focus their talks on their latest unpublished data. These speakers include 9 junior investigators and 4 outside of the vision community. The inclusion of speakers outside of the ocular community will promote exciting discussions and collaborative opportunities across disciplines and between young investigators and leaders in several fields. We will also hold the third two day Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) for graduate students and postdoctoral fellows working in the ocular surface field immediately before the GRC-COSBP. The nature of the GRS facilitates interactions and opportunities to present data for early career researchers in a relaxed atmosphere. Previous GRS participants continued on to actively participate the main ocular surface biology GRC. We anticipate that the 2018 GRS and GRC-COSBP will continue the tradition of supporting the future leaders in our fields to meet and interact with each other at the GRS and also with established scientists at the GRC. The relationships formed are likely to last and be productive for many years into the future. We also aim to encourage participation by underrepresented minorities at both the GRC and GRS, through scholarships offered by existing GRC programs. NEI support will greatly insure the quality of the program and the ultimate success of the GRC-COSBP.